Pink Fox
by Kluger Sage
Summary: Story takes place after manga chp. 309 warning spoliers.S tory of Naruto and Sakura's blossoming love. Every ninja needs a pillar to find his strenght and Sakura is that pillar and strength for Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"**Pink Fox"**

By Kluger Sage

I do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

Prologue:

Three years ago Uzumaki Naruto left the hidden leaf village to train under the tutelage

Of Ero-Sennin in order to become stronger and in order to counter Akatsuki

Most of all to protect those he loves and his village. Through the trails

Of being a shinobi Uzumaki well learn a deeper power

Not that of the Kyūbi's chakra but that of love...

Chap. 1 Truth

Three months ago Team seven under the leadership of Yamato went out on mission to find out about Sasori's spy. Kakashi-sensi was in no way fit to lead his team due to the use of the mangekyō Sharingan that trained him to exhaustion. Yamato's team came close to finding more information about Akatsuki. Yet, they were not aware of Kabuto and Orochimaru's presences. Team seven fought bravely against Uchiha Sasuke yet there effort was not enough to bring down Sasuke. Three months have passed since Team Sevens failed mission. 

Naruto :( _I couldn't even bring Sasuke down on my own, without succumbing to the Kyūbi's power")._

Naruto stood alone on the training grounds thinking of his failure to keep the promise to Sakura-chan most of all he felt he let himself down not able to turn his friend away from the darkness.

Naruto :(_ ahhhh why damn it why couldn't I beat him if only I couldn't lose my consciousness when I grow my fourth tail" I can't rely on the Kyūbi's power it is so powerful and I can't control it in a certain stage. I could kill Sakura-chan or Kakashi –sensei if I give in to it. )_

Naruto continued to train himself wondering if he would ever be able to control the beast that lived in him he would have to find a way for the both of them too become one in order to truly co-exist. Konoha looked beautiful in the afternoon yet Sakura couldn't concentrate on its beauty her mind was miles away from the scenery.

Sakura :(_ why couldn't I do anything? Sasukue was right there yet I couldn't even scratch him even worse he hurt Naruto and Yamato. Why Naruto why are you avoiding me each time I'm near you. I promised my self I would get stronger I promised we together Naruto would bring Sasuke back"_

Sakura clinched her fits in rage at the memory of team seven's bitter defeat at the hands of Sasuke.

She failed to notice Tsunade-sama looking at her distraught apprentice. "It seems my apprentice has something on her mind am I right Sakura"

Sakura was started by her sensei's words she smiled lightly and nodded to let Tsunade-sama she was right.

"I just had some things on my mind Tsunade-sama I just needed some time to think things over".

Tsunade knew what was bothering the young kunoichi it was the way Naruto was distancing himself from Sakura as well as the failed mission.

"Sakura I heard that Naruto was last seen in gate 7 training grounds if you hurry you can meet up".

Sakura looked at Tsunade and looked down she seemed sad fearing that he would once again distance himself from her.

Tsunade couldn't help seeing her apprentice in such mood "Sakura if you don't talk to Naruto about why he is avoiding you nothing well get resolved".

Sakura looked up and her sensei knowing there was truth in her words

"Tsunade-sama I know I just don't know why he ignores me I worry about Naruto-kun I just want to know why".

Before Tsunade could answer her pupil Sakura put on her black gloves and punched her own hand and smiled to Tsunade " if Naruto-kun wont tell me then I will just have to beat it out of him".

With that final remark the pink konoichi headed out towards the door. Tsunade couldn't help but smile at how strong Sakura has become and the fact that her feelings for Naruto have grown over the years. Her blissful thought was shaken when Shizune entered her office with TonTon.

"Tsunade-Sama I have some reports for you". Shizune informed her sempai.

Tsunade couldn't help it but sigh at the stacks of reports Shizune held in her arms.

Naruto relentlessly continued attacking him self with his famous Tajū kage Bunshin no jutsu multiple shadow clone technique. Over the years Naruto has become more cunning in his tactics and technique. Naruto moved as the wind blocking the kunai's that came towards him deflecting each one with his own kunai. The clones disappeared leaving an exhausted Naruto the sweat dripped off his hair. Naruto worked his body to its limit deep inside he felt it wasn't enough. Naruto could barley stand up having one knee down for support he looks at his left hand balls it up in a fist.

"No matter how hard I train I'm still not at his level I can't depend on Kyūbi's chakra, I will use my own strength like Yamato told me". Naruto tells himself.

As Naruto looked in to the distance among the skies that covered Konoha village he couldn't help but wonder off into its beauty. This village means everything to him one day he will be Hokage of Konoha village it would be entrusted to him he would guard Konoha with his very life.

"Naruto"

Naruto was snapped back to reality hearing his name looked to where it came from he saw Sakura walking slowly towards him.

He got to his feet and turned his back towards her holding his head down "what is it Sakura-chan" in a sad voice.

Sakura stopped in her tracks looking hurt by Naruto's actions she decides its time to find out what's wrong with him. "Naruto-kun what's wrong you've been avoiding me ever since we got back from the mission".

Naruto didn't say a word he just shrugged his shoulders "I know you blame your self for not being able to bring Sasuke back Naruto-kun but you shouldn't put the burden on your self we both failed in bringing Sasuke back".

Naruto turned to face Sakura he was taking back by how worried she looked he noticed the tears forming in her eyes he looked to the side "Sakura-chan I'm sorry I need to train I couldn't stop Sasuke I have too control the Kyūbi I almost killed you when I lost control of myself I don't want that to happen again I'm sorry Sakura-chan please go".

She couldn't hold back any more "DAMMNIT NARUTO" she flung her self at Naruto catching him off guard she wrapped her arms around Naruto and buried her face in chest.

Naruto was stunned he couldn't move or think of what to do"Sak…Sakura-chan?"

"Damn it Naruto-Kun don't know you know I care about you I worry about you please don't ignore me where a team we fight tighter well get Sasuke back eventually".

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and lean his head on Sakura's neck "Sakura-chan I'm sorry I just didn't want to lose you as well I cold have killed you that's why I am trying so hard to controlling my chakra so I won't rely so much on that damn kyūbi's chakra and be able to protect you".

Sakura smiled at those words her face flushed heavily hearing about how much Naruto cared for her she tilted her head upwards and looks into his eyes

"Naruto-kun don't worry about protecting me I'm stronger now than I was before and don't worry I know you wouldn't ever hurt me that wasn't the Naruto-kun I know. Please promise me you won't give into that kyūbi's powers under any circumstances I… I… don't want to lose you Naruto-kun".

Naruto was shocked at Sakura's words feeling a slight blush hitting him he couldn't believe it that Sakura cared for him so much.

"Sakura-chan don't worry about me I'll promise you I'll rely on my own strength that is my way of the ninja" and with that remark Naruto gives Sakura that trademark grin of his erasing all doubt and misery from Sakura's mind.

Sakura moves away from the embrace and walks next to Naruto holding her hands on her hips ("_I love it when he grins")_ she thought to herself.

"Naruto-kun I still haven't forgiven you for how you've been acting and ignoring me" with a pout she looks directly at Naruto.

Naruto can only scratch the back of his head and grin even more "I'm sorry Sakura-chan how about I take you to Ichiraku for some Ramen my treat"

Sakura blushing heavily is taken back by sudden answer "will fine but you shouldn't blame yourself like this we are a team Naruto-kun I worry about you please don't ever shut me out again you hear".

With that both leave the training grounds heading for Naruto's favorite noodle stand. Naruto and Sakura sat at Ichiraku's enjoying there ramen Sakura watched amazed of how much Naruto could consume he was making his way through his third bowl.

Sakura was still working on her first bowl ("wow Naruto-kun sure knows how to put this stuff away ") she thought to her self.

Naruto noticed Sakura staring at him and wondered what caught her eye "hey Sakura –chan is there something on my face?"

Sakura was caught off guard she tried to hide her blush and feeling embarrassed that she was caught staring at Naruto for so long. "Noth…nothing really Naruto-kun I was just amazed how you always manage to but that stuff away so easily"

Naruto could only grin at Sakura's remark. Sakura couldn't help but start to feel something more towards Naruto before she would berate him or scold him or even ignore him at times. Yet through the years that have past her heart began to warm up to the young man she could feel a certain fondness to be close to Naruto. Sakura could only sigh to the thoughts that plagued her mind and heart she knew that these feelings of admiration towards Naruto where slowly blossoming in to feelings of love as Yamato suggested.

"Hey Naruto I was thinking do you want to train and talk together afterwards I would like to hear your stories and training methods". As Sakura looked at Naruto.

Naruto finished his bowl and turned towards Sakura he was blushing at the fact that Sakura wanted to know about his adventures as well as train with him was a great feeling. His emotions for Sakura have grown and matured over the past three years yet he still held a flame for the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sure Sakura-chan I'd love too" with that remark Naruto placed the money on the table and waved goodbye too Ichiraku and Ayame Sakura was trying to fight off her blush at Naruto's answer.

As both shinobi's made their ways towards the training grounds Ichiraku looked towards his daughter. "Hmm I'm glad Naruto found such a fine girl hehe".

Ayame smiled at the couple "they do make a cute couple Naruto and Sakura I'm happy for him".

As the sun shined brightly on the villagers of Konohagakune two souls would slowly start to become one for any fighter the passion to save the ones they love will always be their greatest strength.

-Well I hope this re edit is better than the last one I will continue to edit the previous chap. Thanks for the info and tips fellow fanfic readers and writers don't worry chp.6 & 7 will be up soon thanks for the reviews feels good that people are reading my fic I'll try better in the future take care.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2 The Fox and Cherry Blossom

As the sun shined brightly over the mountain top of Konoha's famous five Hokage's a certain kunoichi couldn't help but feel uneasy of the morning. Sakura has spent the last five nights sleepless ever since she and Naruto started training and spending time together. Sakura was enjoying her time with the young shinobi she was amazed at how much he has grown in personality but noticed he lacked in some places. She remembers how Tsunade-sama mentioned Naruto was picking up on Jiraiya-sama's hentai behavior yet around Sakura he acted respectfully. Sakura hugged her legs close to her chest and rested her head against her knees.

She couldn't get her emotions in line when it came to Naruto training with him and seeing how much stronger he became. He was amazed at her super human strength she always provided a tough challenge to Naruto when they trained together. She enjoyed his smile and carefree spirit yet she felt that Naruto was hiding something. She knew he acted this way because of the burden he had to endure as being a Jinchuuriki the very mention of that word brought tears to her eyes. Sakura wondered how long she could be able to hide these feelings for Naruto eventually she would need to come to terms with her emotions. Sakura looked at her clock it was around eleven a.m. "ahhh better get ready I know Naruto will be wondering if I forgot about meeting him for training." With that the young kunoichi left to get her self ready with her sparing session with Naruto the guy she starting to fall for.

Uzumaki Naruto was accustomed to waking up early since Ero-sennin took him under his wing. He couldn't help but smile knowing that he would once again practice with Sakura he enjoyed these past weeks with her their training as well with spending time with her. He knew deep inside he wanted to protect Sakura-chan and those he held deep in his heart. He knew that in order to protect those he loved he needed to get stronger but he didn't want to follow the same dark path that Sasuke had chosen. Naruto looked up to Konoha mountain upon where the great five shinobi leaders where etched in stone for all time to be remember as the wise and strongest and protectors of his village.

"(_Why did Sasuke choose that path to abandon his friends and village for his own dark ambitions?_ _No matter what the cost I promised Sakura-chan I would bring you back even if it cost me my life I will bring you back Sasuke I will turn you away from the darkness so you can see the light my friend") _As Naruto noticed the training ground he was surprised he made it their he's mind was so focused on his thoughts as he walked. He took off his orange jumpsuit jacket. He wore black sweatpants and an orange sleeveless shirt he had his kunai pouch around his waist. He began his routine stretching letting his mind drift off Naruto wondered what new techniques he would teach Sakura-chan. He devilishly smiled thinking of whether or not to use his infamous Oiroke no jutsu sexy no jutsu.

"Ahhh maybe Sakura-chan may get a laugh out of it". Unknown to Naruto the young girl was right behind him wondering why he had such huge grin "Naruto-kun what's so funny?"

"Ehh?" Naruto turned around and was embarrassed that Sakura-chan may have heard of him out loud he was blushing like crazy and trying to make an excuse. "Sakura-chan oh…oh nothing I was just remembering how nice the day was so you ready for our training to start?"

The kunoichi could only smile at Naruto she couldn't wait to start their training. Sakura wondered if she should discuss with Naruto about what's been bothering her the fact that she is now developing stronger feelings for the young shinobi. Sakura decided that it is best not to complicate the issue and wouldn't want to frighten or burden Naruto at the moment. She got her black gloves on and punched her fist in to her hand and looked straight at Naruto "ready when you are Naruto-kun".

Sakura was running as fast as the wind her speed had increased since being trained by a one of the legendary sannin. Naruto's shadow clones all surround Sakura. The clones all smirked as they drew their kunai's "SAKURA-CHAN I GUESS I WIN HUH!" Sakura just smiled as the sweat dripped from her forehead she raises her left leg "Tsutenkyaku painful sky leg". The sheer power of Sakura's attack crushes the ground beneath her the earth shatters as her leg connects to the ground.

Naruto's clones are all swallowed in by the crushed earth the clones all disappear in to a puff of smoke leaving only one Naruto. As Naruto begins to move he notices his foot is trapped within the rubble as he try's to free him self Sakura sees an opening. "Ahhhh I got you know NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto looks up to meet Sakura palm as it connects with his chest the force of the touch sends the young shinobi hurdling towards one of the trees. His body makes contact with the old tree sending pieces of splinters every where while an exhausted Naruto is pinned against the tree. Naruto looks down on the ground as blood trips down his check smiling "heh…heh… good one Sakura-chan" as he collapses to the ground.

Sakura eyes are wide in terror worried she may have hit Naruto too hard she runs to his side "Naruto-kun are you all right!". As the kunoichi kneels down beside her fallen comrade she takes Naruto's head and places it on top of her lap "Shōsen Jutsu mystical palm technique" as Sakura was about to administer the technique she notices the wound around Naruto's head began to heal. She was amazed and shock of how quickly he healed himself she figured this was caused by the Kyūbi inside of Naruto.

Sakura couldn't help but stroke his head gently he looked so peaceful resting. As she looked deeply in to Naruto's calm face Naruto started to wake up his eyes pop open and is shocked to see Sakura looking down at him. He jerks up and scoots away from Sakura looking embarrassed Sakura equally embarrassed by the way she was holding Naruto on her knee. Fighting her blush she decides to end the awkward silence "so

Naruto-kun are you feeling better now I didn't know if I hurt you with that last attack". Naruto just grins at Sakura "ahhh don't worry about it Sakura-chan I've had worst hits laid on me you should see how ero-sennin gets when his serious. As both shinobi's get up and dust them selves Naruto's stomach decides to tell him its time for lunch "hehehe I guess its time for some nourishment which means Ichiraku ramen!" Sakura can only shake her head in disbelief "Naruto-kun I don't know if I'll ever understand why you love rumen so much".

Naruto picks up his orange and black jacket as they head out to Naruto's slice of heaven no matter how often he goes there or how many bowls he has eaten there for him there was always room for Ichiraku's ramen. The afternoon sun had befallen on the village of Konoha. Sakura didn't mind the heat she was interested on Naruto's tale about his adventures with Jiraiya-sama. "And then I had to find away to lure Ero-sennin away from the hot springs he was busy using his Toton Jutsu transparent escape technique, I had to use my Hāremu no jutsu ninja harem and tackle him from every where that did the trick but it made ero-sennin pass out, we couldn't train for two days since he passed out in the hot spring". Sakura had a disgruntled look on her face upon hearing how Naruto and his sensei's perverted adventures. As the two teens came closer to the ramen stand a loud voice came behind them Naruto could hear his name being called from afar. "Hey Naruto, Naruto!"

As the teens turned around to see who it was Sakura was shocked to see that it was Yamanaka Ino that was calling Naruto's name. A tired Ino stopped in front of the two teens she seemed out of breath. Ino had changed greatly from the last time Naruto saw her. She now sported a button-up top and skirt her hair was longer part of it covered her right eye. Naruto looked and checked her out from head to toe and couldn't help but noticed that Ino had developed quite nicely and she had a nice figure. The young shinobi grind widely at how lovely of a site Ino was. "Hey Ino what's up you seem very nice today."

The young kunoichi blushed at Naruto's complement Ino put her left hand on her waist and struck a sensual pose, "Ohh Naruto you're making me blush but thanks for noticing how lovely I have turned out." Unknown to Naruto was the fact that a certain pink haired kunoichi that had the strength capable of crushing a stone in to dust was getting pretty pissed off at the scene in front of her.

Sakura wondered why Ino seemed so "friendly" towards Naruto ("_what does she want and why am I getting jealous over Ino its not like Naruto is my boyfriend yet I mean he and I are just friends right".)_ Naruto wondered what the lovely blonde ninja wanted with him "so Ino did you want something?"

Ino just smiled and walked closer to Naruto "I just wanted to say hi since the last time I saw you we didn't get a chance to talk much, plus I wanted to get a closer look at you I've heard you've gotten more handsome since last time."

Sakura's right eye began to twitch uncontrollably she couldn't believe what was happing in front of her Ino was actually flirting with Naruto in front of her of all people.

"Well you've seen Naruto-kun now, INO now we don't want to keep you waiting". Ino caught the malice in Sakura's voice she just smiled as looked towards Sakura. "ohh I'm in no such hurry say Naruto you don't mind if I join you guys I just wanted to catch up see how you're doing and all."

The blonde shinobi just smiled and scratched the back of his head he couldn't help but enjoy the idea of having two of Konoha's finest beauty's join him for lunch.

"Sure Ino I don't mind you joining us." Naruto would soon regret uttering those words. Sakura clinched her fists she had a scowl that would scare the dead she slammed her foot down leaving a small crater under it. Naruto jumped wondering what the noise was only seeing a slightly irate Sakura.

Ino only continued to smirk "is something the matter Sakura?" Sakura calmed her self down turning towards a nervous Naruto and smiling "oh nothings bothering me I thought I saw a cockroach that's all".

Inside Sakura was having a inner battle with her emotions ("_why am I getting all worked over Ino she just wants to get reacquainted with Naruto-kun")._ As the three enjoyed their meals Ino learned about Naruto's adventures and how much stronger he has grown. "So Naruto you and Sakura have been training daily huh that's good are you going to try for the Chūnin exam again you are the only Genin left from the old rookie nine."

Naruto was taking back by the question he only did what was natural for the blonde his trademark grin "off course can't let you guys get a head off me like that this time I'll become a Chūnin".

Sakura smiled at Naruto's up beat attitude he didn't let it get too him the fact that he was still a Genin yet her smile faded as soon as Ino spoke. "Well Naruto if you do go to take the exam I'll be there to cheer you on hope you don't mind "Ino let a smile giggle out.

Naruto blushed and grinned even more at blonde kunoichi "off course I don't mind Ino". Sakura couldn't help but notice that her eye began to twitch again.

"OFF course Naruto-kun wouldn't mind having all kinds of "fan girls" cheering for HIM!" Sakura's voice had a hint of sarcasms.

Ino could only smirk at the remark while Naruto coward at the evil glare Sakura was giving the poor shinobi. ("Gees what's gotten into Sakura-chan all of a sudden she's becoming scary like Yamato.")

Ino got up knowing that her sensei would wonder where she was "oh by the way Naruto there was another reason I needed to see you Shikamaru wanted to talk with you as well he said he'd meet you later at your place well take care Naruto-kun" she said the last part with such sweet voice that it left Naruto blushing.

As he waved at Ino good bye he couldn't help but stare at her rear Naruto forgot to close his mouth. As well he forgot to notice an infuriated Sakura. THUD! Naruto turned to his right noticing Sakura had both her hands on the counter she excused herself "Naruto-kun I have go and see Tsunade-sama I'll see you later you JERK!" the apparent anger in her voice only left Naruto stunned and stupefied wondering why she was angry at him.

Ayame-neechan could only sigh and shake her head Ichiraku-san instead try to help the confused shinobi 'Naruto-kun you still have a lot to learn about women". Naruto dropped the money on the counter and looked at Ichiraku-san in confusion "ehh" was the last words the shinobi said before retreating to his place.

As Naruto walked he couldn't help but wonder why Sakura-chan acted so strangely everything was going so will. "hmmm maybe I should ask her what's wrong. Ahhhh I'll never understand women!"

Scratching his head in defeat Naruto noticed a group of female kunoichi's smiling and giggling as Naruto came passed them. The giggles only got louder as he continued to walk pass the group of girls to Naruto they seemed around the same age as Moegi. Naruto turned around and smiled at the girls they immediately blushed and melted by Naruto's gesture. "Hehehe seems like I have a following now "grinning all the way home he notices that Shikamaru leaning against his door with his arms crossed. Shikamaru turned his head to face Naruto "you're as troublesome as ever you know that Naruto I've take it Ino informed you that I needed to see you I have a mission for team seven it's straight from the Hokage."

-Yo sup fellow fanfic readers and writers I hope you all will enjoy chap.2 I know there may be some OOC but it's only a little it's crucial for my story I figured that sense they are teens Naruto would start to notice the ladies hehe. Next chap. I will have some more action as well as fluff like how chap.2 came out don't worry Chap.3 I will try and have that out in two weeks I have too much free time lol any way leave me some feedback I hope you guys enjoy my fic plus I suck at titles for chapters its hard to name them for some reason peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3 Moonlight upon the Kitsune and Sakura (no hana)

Naruto only smirked at what Shikamaru had to say "its about time if you ask me" Shikamaru could only smile knowing very well that would be the answer the blonde shinobi would give him. "Well let me in to your place, so that I can feel you in on the details". As Naruto listened to Shikamaru's mission briefing "the Hokage entrusted me to deliver the mission details to you Kakashi and Sakura have been briefed on the mission since Kakashi was busy on another mission and Sakura was informed already since she and the Hokage had training to do. Team seven's mission is to deliver a three set of scrolls to a group of Chūnin and Junin leaf shinobi's at Hitamori village the problem is that its very close to the border with Tsuchi no Kuni Land of Earth there is a small chance you may run into some rock -nins Kakurezato Hidden Rock Village don't seem to get along with us so this makes it a C rank mission you'll depart around 8am tomorrow understood Naruto."

Naruto frowned at the mention of it being a C rank mission but shook his head to confirm Shikamaru he understood the mission plan. "Well I guess I should start getting ready huh" Naruto couldn't keep his smile contained being on a mission always did bring a certain edge of adventure for the young shinobi. Shikamaru waved at Naruto as he let himself out.

Naruto looked around looking for his bag he started to go around gathering the essentials for this mission; grapping couple of jutsu scrolls, and kunai as he prepared himself for the mission. A certain pink kunoichi was still pissed at Naruto. Sakura was concentrating very hard at the task at hand. Using the Shōsen Jutsu Mystical Palm Technique as well with Chakra no Enjintou Chakra Scalpel she was operating on an injured shinobi that had a sever cut around his shoulder while being supervised by Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san. Tsunade was amazed of how quickly her pupil was mastering her chakra control and learning advanced medical jutsu she had taught her.

Sakura looked at her patient" All done, know you have to let it heal for about a week before you can be reinstated for mission duties understand". The shinobi smiled and thanked Sakura for healing him. Tsunade couldn't help but notice that Sakura was in a bad mood even though she didn't let it get in the way of her training she noticed that her apprentice hadn't smiled since she returned from her training with Naruto.

Shizune beat Tsunade to the punch first to ask Sakura. "Sakura-chan you don't seem like your cheerful self did something happing between you and Naruto-kun?" Sakura's eye twitched and she balled both her fist, she looked at both women and spoke "nothing wrong especially when it comes to idiot boys!" with that remark Sakura left the hospital wing. Tsunade could only nod and smile as her pupil left "ahhh teenagers" Shizune and Ton Ton looked at one another and wondered what she meant by that "ahh Tsunade-sama what do you mean by that?"

Tsunade just smiled at her other pupil as she headed towards the door 'it seems like Naruto did something to upset Sakura hopefully it didn't evolve any thing he learned from Jiraiya".

Sakura looked out the window of her sensei's office she starred out into the village at times like these she would just stare into the village letting her thoughts sort out. ("Hmmm why am I still mad it's not like that idiot meant to piss me off at the way he practically drooled over that INO! Damn it Sakura Naruto's a comrade a friend a special friend that I care about even might love?") Sakura couldn't finish her train of thought as Tsunade, Shizune and Ton Ton made there way in.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice noticing something was plaguing her "Sakura I'm sure what ever Naruto did he didn't mean it I know for a fact he isn't the sharpest kunai when it comes to dealing with women, boys his age aren't very bright with dealing with women you shouldn't be too hard on him". Sakura only smiled as she let her sensei's words sink in "don't worry Tsunade-sama I know that". With that the kunoichi just smiles.

"Anyways on to more serious matters the council didn't like me assigning this mission to team seven they fear that Akatsuki are waiting for any moment to present it self to get Naruto". Sakura hearing the name Akatsuki brings fear of dread and anger in her eyes. "The council wanted me to offer the mission to another team that is why I didn't assign any missions too team seven for three months I had to persuade them that Naruto would in greater danger if they insisted he remain confined here in Konoha." Shizune looked worried she knew how much pressure Tsunade had been under the council opposing this mission too team seven yet she never gave into their demands.

Sakura seemed worried she cared for Naruto and hated and despised Akatsuki that only saw Naruto as some thing that contained there means to gain power and supremacy. "Tsunade-sama I take it we have to also worry about the rock-nins right". Tsunade was impressed by her pupil not only did she have beauty and strength as well as a keen sense of logic. "Sakura I want you too know that the land of earth and the land of fire have never been quite friendly towards each other even now while we are a peace there still lingers a great animosity between us be careful" Sakura looked at her sensei and nodded.

That night Naruto's mind was thrown around images thoughts issue that went unresolved came crashing around him. Naruto stood around a green field there was no cloud in sight the sky was blue and deep as any ocean he was engulfed in a sea of cherry blossoms the wind blow its pedals all around the area. His eyes caught the site of the most beautiful image of all Sakura-chan stood among the breeze as the pedals danced around her. Sakura noticed Naruto she ran towards him she embraced him in a fierce hug knocking both teenagers to the ground.

The teens laughed and embraced one another Naruto couldn't believe he was holding on too the one thing that meant the world to him. "Ehhh Sakura-chan I just want to say that I'll always protect you no matter what you mean everything to me "Sakura blushed at the bold statement and smiled as she looked deep within Naruto's eyes "Naruto-kun have I ever told you how handsome you are ever wonder how my lips taste like Naruto-kun" Naruto couldn't hold his blush any longer as Sakura-chan closed her eyes as she leaned in to Naruto for a kiss as the blonde shinobi closed his eyes a eerie shadow stood among them.

Naruto felt drips upon his brow he opened his eyes to see Sakura bleeding from her mouth she was being held by her throat by Uchiha Itachi. Hoshigaki Kisame looked down upon the blonde shinobi. The scene around Naruto changed the sky blackened the cherry blossom trees were ignited in flames, as the fires reached the night sky. Sakura lay lifeless in Itachi's hands. Another voice froze Naruto "not even you could stand against my brother even to protect the girl you love ehhh Naruto" Naruto slowly turned around seeing the silhouette of Sasuke he tossed Sakura's head at him her eyes moved up looking into Naruto eyes as she spoke"Na…Naruto-kun you said you'd always protect me why Naruto why didn't you protect me I thought you loved me…" Naruto lets out a ear shattering howl his mind snapped seeing his enemies surround him seeing the woman he loves decapitated and telling him he failed her.

Naruto felt the Kyūbi start to re-emerge within him. His pupils dilate his eyes turned a crimson red his check whiskers are thicker his claws are out as he is engulfed in the Kyūbi's red chakra as he turns around his shadow is that of the nine tail fox as he looks a head at a burning Konoha. With jolt of life Naruto returns to world of the living his breathing is heavy feeling the cold sweat drip off his forehead. As he looks to his left noticing that it's only six thirty a.m. too early to get ready he lays back down with his left arm on top of his forehead. "Seems like a strange nightmare damn it the first part was great don't worry Sakura-chan I'll never allow anyone to ever hurt you".

Sakura let out a tired yawn as she stood looking out towards the river this was the usual spot for team seven to meet. Sakura noticed a certain blonde shinobi heading towards her the sight of Naruto brought a smile to the pink kunoichi. "Morning Naruto-kun I see your up and early for our mission".

Naruto looked ahead to see Sakura waiting for him and their team leader "Morning Sakura-chan." Kakashi arrived thirty minutes late as all ways he was in high spirits as they left the great gates of Kohona Kakashi was busy reading his Icha Icha Tactics make-out tactics. Naruto couldn't help but let his mind wonder about his nightmare the images that were shown to him didn't leave a good feeling in him. He shakes his head he decides to focus on the mission at hand. Each of them had an extra pack each contains one scroll each that would be delivered to Hitamori village the message wouldn't make sense if all three scrolls weren't together.

Sakura noticed that Naruto-kun was preoccupied with something. "Hey Naruto-kun is something wrong?" Naruto turned to his pink kunoichi he noticed the worry in her voice he just smiled at her "Hehehe nah nothings wrong Sakura-chan just thinking that's all how long do we have to go till we reach the village". Kakashi sensei decided to speak at that moment "we have about two more days before we reach the village well we shouldn't worry just yet but be on your guard there have been rumors that rock-nins have been seen within our borders" ("that and the fact we have to be on high alert in case Akatsuki decides to strike ").

Naruto looked off in to the distance "well whatever happens well be ready I'll make sure they never forget the name Uzumaki Naruto believe it!" Sakura let a soft giggle out Naruto was always Naruto no matter what she liked the fact that Naruto always was up for a challenge. Team seven continued throughout the day heading for Hitamori village as all tree members landing down to the ground it was well into the night. Kakashi took out his supplies to set up camp "we'll rest here for tonight we'll pick up in the morning Naruto bring us some fire wood Sakura help me out with the supplies." As they got everything ready for the evening Naruto wondered away from the camp site the night sky was so beautiful. Naruto took a moment to let his thoughts wonder into the endless sea of stars in the sky. ("it's so beautiful at night with no clouds ")

Sakura finally found Naruto she was surprised seeing the young blonde starring into the night sky he had such a contempt smile on his face as he looked away at the stars. She wondered whether or not to disturb him.

"Beautiful isn't it" Naruto turned around seeing Sakura-chan looking at the same stars he was lost into. Smiling that the Kunoichi came looking for him "Hehehe yeah they are but not as beautiful as you Sakura-chan" Sakura was stunned to hear Naruto-kun say she was more beautiful than the majestic scenery that was in the sky she blushed a deep crimson red "Nar...Naruto-kun don't joke around like that". The slightly embarrassed pink kunoichi remarked.

Naruto starred at Sakura for while he walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. Sakura didn't know what to do if she blushes any more she would give off light. ("Why is he hugging me like this? Yet it feels so good being held like this by Naruto-kun ".) As Sakura returned the hug l both teenagers stood holding one another in the starry night "I'm sorry Sakura-chan for throwing myself like this to you I just had some things on my mind that's all I'm sorry if I worried you" Sakura looked up and starred into his blue eyes, Naruto could see her blush as he was lost in her emerald eyes "Naruto-kun I don't mind really its that I'm scared of losing you I don't want what happened to Gaara to happen to you you're marked by Akatsuki".

Naruto stroked her hair "don't worry Sakura-chan I wouldn't end up in their hands It'll take more than two Akatsuki members to get me hehehe" Naruto noticed Sakura's worried face as he closed the gap between them both their hearts started racing . ("Is Naruto-kun going to… is going to… is planning on kissing me…") Sakura tilted her head up closed her eyes awaiting the blondes lips Naruto started to sweat as he slightly trembled as he got closer to Sakura's lips.

"So there you guys are I was wondering… oh I'm sorry am I interrupting you guys?" Sakura let out aloud yep she shoved Naruto with all her forced sending the blonde shinobi crashing into a tree "Kaka…Kakashi-sensei we where just…just talking" Kakashi only smiled under his mask Sakura realized just what she did as he looked towards Naruto the poor blonde shinobi was out cold his body embedded in to the tree. The sheer force of Sakura's strength knocking the shinobi unconscious "NARUTO-KUN I'M SORRY!" Kakashi's laughter could be heard through the night.

"Hitamori Village I heard they are receiving the scrolls they are to arrive within two days if we don't move now we wont be able to grab them once there in the village" A dark figure stood besides his two subordinates as they looked down among the trees at Hitamori Village. "Arumaku-san are you suggesting we head off to intercept those leaf-nins" Arumaku smiled at his comrades remark "off curse were going to annihilate them before they ever reach this village there is no love between Konohagakure no Sato Hidden Leaf Village and Iwagakure no Sato Hidden Rock Village" All three rock-nins vanished from the tree branches as they went disappeared in to fire country.

**-Yo fellow fanfic readers and writers I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chap. Of Pink fox I like how this chaptered turned out next chap. We'll have action, romance , echh... hehehe just kidding action and romance scenes coming up who are these mysterious rock-nins don't worry I will try to give these made up characters some cool jutsu. Any way hope you guys enjoyed my fic leave some feedback laters don't worry Sakura and Naruto will eventually kiss but not yet hehehe peae. **

6


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4 Fire of the Soul

Naruto couldn't stop rubbing his head the fact that it was still hurting from being stuck in a tree because of Sakura-chan. The entire day was awkward for team seven Sakura and Naruto kept quite a distance from each other and kept their eyes away from one another. They were too embarrassed by the previous night Kakashi could feel the tension in the air catching his fellow comrades in an intimate scene. Kakashi could only sigh seeing how his team mates where still teenagers none the less. Kakashi decided it be best to rest and have lunch to replenish there bodies. As they sat by fire enjoying their rations Kakashi could see both teens still avoiding one another.

Naruto would take quick glances over to Sakura he couldn't bring himself to confront her about the incident the previous night he was too embarrassed. Sakura hated not being able to get close and talk to Naruto-kun because of last night ("damn it things are strange between me and Naruto-kun ahhh I cant believe he almost kissed me until Kakashi-sensei interrupted us wait did I really want Naruto-kun to kiss me").

Naruto could see from the corner of his eye Skaura-chan was blushing slightly. Team seven continued to head deeper within the forest as they pasted mountain small pebbles began to fall. Kakashi felt uneasy about this "Naruto, Sakura be on your guard it seems were not alone". Sakura and Naruto both looked at one another and back to their team leader nodding. As they neared the corner of the mountain pass the earth beneath them collapsed swallowing all three leaf-nins.

"Hehehe seems like they weren't any trouble huh Arumaku" spoke the only kuonichi of the team. "Listen Haya you and Mamoru go down and retrieve the scrolls." The two rock-nins disappeared to the cratered cracked earth where they saw their enemies perished yet as they got closer Haya and Mamoru where to surprised to see logs instead of human remains. Haya turned to where Arumaku was at "they used Kawarimi no Jutsu body replacement technique"

Two explosive kunai landed in front of the rock-nins as they saw the flaming note they quickly retreated back the massive explosion sent dirt and rock every where among the smoke they could see Kakashi as he held out his kunai and had his Sharingan ready. "It seems you guys are trespassing within our borders this is fire country I take it you're after the scrolls."

Haya and Mamoru were stunned seeing who it was in front of them Arumaku appeared next to his comrades "well, well if it isn't Konoha's copy ninja Kakashi I see we underestimated you". Kakashi smirks recognizing the voice "This is a surprise it's been a long time hasn't it rock-fist Arumaku". Arumaku wore the traditional rock-nin cream vest their left arm covered in a long black sleeve while their right arm was bare yet Arumaku had a protective arm piece covered in spikes. They had half along kilt that covered the left leg while having black pants up to their feet. He was tall as Kakashi he had spiky black hair reaching his shoulders yellow eyes. Haya had short green hair and blue eyes and had quite a figure. Mamoru was bald having tattoos covering his arm his eyes were a deep purple.

"Naruto and Sakura you handle his comrades I'll take on Arumaku". Five Naruto clones ran towards Mamoru as they swung at him viscously Mamoru blocked every kick and punch by the clones. Sakura stood in front of her opponent both kunoichi starred each other down Haya spoke first"Hmph aren't you a pretty little girl" Sakura only smirked as she charged her opponent.

Mamoru grabbed his weapon from his holster it was long whip like chain piece of chain having kunai blades sticking out as he whipped it around at lighting speed he managed to crush all the clones. Arumaku closed his eyes as he faced Kakashi "I know about your sharingan it seems I have to use some hand to hand combat against you ehh Kakashi" As Arumaku charged at Kakashi at lighting speed he was very quick he quickly swung his fist down at Kakashi averted the blow leaving three holes in the ground. His right arm that had the protective piece on it was used as a defensive and offensive weapon retracing three metal spikes within its hidden holster.

Haya's hands moved quickly to perform her earth jutsu "Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi Earth release rock lodging destruction" As huge boulders came descending from the mountain top towards Sakura. The pink kunoichi looked up to see the boulders coming down at her seeing how Sakura was distracted Haya performed another jutsu "Doton: Retsudotensho Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm" Rocks around the ground came toward Sakura. The pink kunoichi smiled as she decimated every boulder that came towards her. The rocks had no chance they where no match for her emissive strength as Sakura turned each boulder into pebbles. Haya froze seeing her earth jutsu having no affect on the girl. Sakura round house kicked every rock that came at her as she came closer to Haya Sakura punched the ground as the earth collapsed by the sheer force off her fist Haya still in a state off shock her legs where trapped by the earth, Sakura saw this as an opening as she elbowed Haya sending the rock-nin a few feet in the air before crashing down unconscious. Sakura fell to her knees exhausted by the use of her chakra.

Naruto couldn't land a hit on Mamoru as his whip kept chain kept crushing Naruto's clones as Naruto reached for his kunai right behind him appeared another Mamoru as his whip chain circled Naruto's leg and sung him up in the air and back down to the ground "hehe you should always watch your blind spot kid I am an excellent user of the Meisai Gakure no Jutsu Hiding Camouflage Technique" Mamoru's chain whip digged deep into Naruto's legs as the kunai blades were soaking in Naruto's blood. Mamoru continued to swing his whip with Naruto attached to it. Mamoru displayed such uncanny strength as Naruto came crashing down into the earth again he could feel his body ache in pain. "NARUTO!" came Sakura's voice as she ran towards Naruto Mamoru laughed as Sakura pulled her left arm back to throw a punch she came crashing down her heading hitting a rock as she hit the ground she failed to notice a trip wire Mamoru placed.

Mamoru grabbed the end of his chain whip and throw it into a tree the end of the whip embed into the tree as Naruto's legs were still rapped around the whip chain. Mamoru had a sadistic look on his face as he saw the unconscious Sakura laying there. Reached for his second chain whip as he wrapped it around Sakura she let out a screaming howl "AHHHHH" as Mamoru tighten the whip. Naruto looked at Sakura seeing her in pain he could feel the Kyūbi's chakra emerge. "le…let…her…go" Each word was hard to say. Mamoru looked at Naruto and laughed as he stepped on Sakura's head "I've always hated you leaf-nins it gives me great pleasure seeing you squirm it seems you feel something for this girl I take it she's your women right hehe" as he held the whip in his arm holding Sakura up so Naruto could get a good look at her "say boy how would you like to see me have my way with her you'd like that wouldn't you hehehe"

Sakura let out a whimper as the chain tightened around her body. "YOU BASTARD!" With that Naruto was once again facing the Kyūbi's prison "**_It seems boy that you need my help yet again"_**.

"No I don't need that power I just need to you to understand that I need to use my own chakra and power". **_"If you don't use my chakra it seems that girl will die"_**

"Listen I want to use my own strength I want to protect Sakura I don't want give in to your chakra because I may hurt her again I have to use my own strength sense I LOVE HER!" The Kyūbi smirked at Naruto's statement "**_it seems I have no choice your feelings for her are true and sense you don't want use my chakra fearing you'll harm her. We both may end up dieing I have no choice I'll intertwine our chakras in this way you can use mine and yours at will, this will allow use too combine our chakras together and not transform you. I'll let you be able to now call on my tails so you won't lose your conscious but remember boy I expect you to win so that I can live on in your kin that girl would make such a suitable mate farewell". _**

With that the Kyūbi disappears leaving a shocked Naruto to wonder the Kyūbi's words. Back in the world of the living Naruto's body begins to convulse as blue and red chakra engulf him the chains break off his legs as Naruto rises up he lets out a fox like howl. Mamoru can't even begin to understand what has happened as Naruto disappears in front of him. "Odama Rasengan! Great Ball Spiraling Sphere" Mamoru doesn't even turn around in time as the great Rasengan hits his arm that is holding the chain whip his body is thrown back leaving his left arm behind. "Don't you ever say you'll have you're way with my girl!" Sakura could only make out the last part she was semi conscious as Naruto nears her and breaks the chains around her.

Mamoru lets out a cry as the blood doesn't seem to stop flowing from his left shoulder. Kakashi notice's the bright light coming from ahead it was a mixture of red and blue. Arumaku saw his chance and grabs his left fist both his arms are turning to rock as he smash's both arms too the ground sending a shock wave as the earth and ground shatter around Kakashi the leaf-nin disappears from the area. Arumaku appears next to the bloody Mamoru and Haya passed out on Arumaku's shoulder as he helps out his fellow comrade Arumaku is amazed at Naruto's chakra flow he never felt anything like that before "it seems we failed this time Kakashi we didn't take into account you had such strong nins with you especially that boy till we meet again Kakashi".

With that the rock-nins disappear. Kakashi rushes over to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto exhausted by his dual use of both chakras Naruto collapses. Sakura fishing healing herself rushes to Naruto's side she can see the boy is clearly tired as she places his head on her lap. Kakashi notices the scene and decides not to interrupt them Sakura looked down at Naruto as she stroked his head she couldn't help but shed a tear "Naruto-kun" she let out a sad smile ("he called me his woman ") She could hear a soft groan come from the tired blonde as she leaned in forward blushing as she kisses his forehead "thank you Naruto-kun".

The blonde shinobi only smiles. "It seems he's ok it looks like he was able to use both chakras simultaneously" Sakura looked at Kakashi blushing as she nodded in agreement. Naruto slowly opened his eyes he noticed a pare of emerald eyes staring at him he blushed slightly as Sakura continued to stroke his head "are you feeling better Naruto-Kun" The blonde shinobi lefts him self up he notices the entire area is devastated the earth is torn apart everywhere "yeah Sakura-chan I am fine now, how long have I been out" "I would say about two hours." As Kakashi made his way towards Naruto "don't worry there gone now that was amazing Naruto you were able to use both chakras at the same time"

Naruto only grinned at his team leader as he turns to Sakura "Sakura-chan by the way are you all right I remembered that bastard had his chain whip around you." Sakura stood up showing Naruto that her wound s have already healed. As Kakashi turns to face the direction of the village he notices that Hitamori village is only about tow miles from where they are "alright everyone lets move out where almost there" as Kakashi disappears Naruto grabs a hold of Sakura's hand and smiles the pink kunoichi blushes at Naruto's gesture as both leaf -ninsleave hand in hand to follow there sensei.

"What the hell was that back there?" Mamoru asks Arumaku as they continue to head towards there village. "I have no clue Mamoru but one thing is for certain there is no possible way that a single being can poses two kinds of chakra that are different colors this is an interesting development we need to report this "As the three rock-nins disappeared into the landscape.

**Hello fellow fanfic writers and readers well this is my first attempt at an action sequence im not very good at writing action scenes I hope I did ok if not hey I'll try next time . next chap. Expect romance , drama , fluff and ecchi slight lol. Enjoy feedback always welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5 A Cherry blossoms taste

As team seven settled in too their resting quarters Sakura had her own being the only female of the group. Kakashi had left to deliver the scrolls leaving Naruto and Sakura alone for a while. Naruto starred out the window of the motel it was peaceful village its scenery was beautiful Naruto couldn't help but too notice the lovely ladies that inhabited this village.

("Hehehe I see they got a hot springs over here too hmm I think I should use Ero-sennin's famous technique").

Sakura was busy figuring what to do since they arrived to the village. She was trying to figure if Naruto wanted to go out in the village with her. She wanted to know how he truly felt about her and wanted to get their true feelings out in the open between them. ("I wonder hope he'll take I mean he did say I was his woman didn't he?") The pink haired kunoichi decided it is best if she went and asked Naruto-kun if he wanted to go on a little date. As she knocked on Kakashi and Naruto's door no one answered ("I wonder if he's a sleep?") Deciding to take a chance she opens the door "Naruto-kun I'm coming in "She was surprised that Naruto was no where around the room. She noticed a small note by the futons

"_Kakashi-sensei went to the hot springs to cleanse my self after that probably look for some ramen stand be back by sundown_

_Naruto"_

Sakura frowned after finishing the note she hoped that her and Naruto could spend the day together. "Oh well I guess I'll follow Naruto-kun's lead and hit the hot springs as well" Fate would seem to have a sense of humor for Naruto would regret ever leaving that note for Kakashi.

Naruto stood outside of the hot springs seeing all the lovely ladies that passed inside to cleanse themselves. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off the pretty young ladies as he could hear the giggles coming from women's side of the bath. "It know or never Tōton Jutsu Transparent Escape Technique!"

As Naruto grinned at how the women passed by him undetected he made his way in to the women's bath. Naruto was will hidden he decided it was best to view from the rear wall that separated the men's and women's bath. Naruto's face was lit up as bright as the sun he couldn't believe the sight in front of him wet firm bodies splashing around.

("Hmmm hehehe seems like Ero-sennin's jutsu works pretty well these girls are so beautiful they rival Konoha's")

Naruto took in the scene in front of him failing to notice Sakura walking in.

("Oh CARP! If Sakura-chan catches me she'll kill") Naruto tried to move stealthy closer to the wall that separated the baths.

Sakura couldn't help but notice something was wrong. Sakura looked around the bath she thought she saw an invisible shape move around. Sakura slowly grabbed a stone and threw it at the object. The stone hit Naruto directly in the forehead knocking him over into the water. Screams of women where heard as they quickly covered themselves as they jumped out.

Naruto jumped up holding his forehead "damn that hurt".

He looked at the direction of where the stone came from his blood froze as he noticed Sakura-chan's face.

Sakura couldn't believe it that Naruto would be such a pervert "NARUTO –KUN YOU PEVERTED IDIOT".

The last image Naruto saw was a pissed off Sakura as her fist connected with his face. Naruto woke up several hours later he was in his room. He couldn't quite open his left eye in fact half his face was pretty numb. He let out a loud groan as he looked around the room.

"So Naruto I see you're up" Kakashi was by the window with his favorite reading material "that was some punch Sakura laid on you. I thought I just missed you when I got to the springs but once I heard Sakura scream I figure where you were".

Naruto got up and started to rub his face "I guess I deserved this, I started to leave once Sakura-chan came in to the bath but she caught me".

Kakashi closed his book and looked at Naruto "you should apologize Sakura she's mad but I think she's more hurt at the fact she caught you peeping. It seems you picked some bad habits from Jiraiya-sama".

Naruto continued to hold his left cheek wondering how to explain things to Sakura-chan. As he left for the door he turned to Kakashi "I'll be back "as he left towards Sakura's door.

Kakashi just looks out the window ("ahhh Hokage-sama isn't going to like hearing about this").

Naruto continued to plea at Sakura's door she refused to open it.

"Come on Sakura-chan I'm really sorry you caught me believe me I wasn't trying to peep at you".

That only made the situation worse as he could hear Sakura's irate voice behind the door

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T WANT TO PEEP AT ME, YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT DESIARABLE IS THAT IT NARUTO!" Yelled an irate Sakura.

Naruto could only shake his head some how he made the situation worse ("Damn it at this rate she's never going to forgive me I have to tell her").

Naruto knew it was the time to set things straight as he gathers his thoughts on what to exactly to say.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry about the hot spring situation I want you to know that you mean the world to me I did peep I didn't know you'd be there."

Sakura stopped her ranting and listened carefully to Naruto's explanation and plea.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry when you showed up I quickly started to leave, you mean too much for me to betray your trust. I love you Sakura-chan with all of my heart and soul I would never let any one harm you yet I just did. I am truly sorry Sakura-chan I can understand if you don't ever wana speak to me again".

Sakura was frozen in place she just heard Naruto say he loved her he actually said that he loved her. Tears formed around her eye her heart beat increased as face blushed she quickly opened the door "Naruto-kun".

Naruto was surprised as Sakura through herself on him wrapping her arms around him as she wept on his shoulder.

"Do you really love me Naruto-kun ".

Naruto blushed as he heard the words he just told Sakura. He pulls himself away from her their eyes leveled

"Sakura-chan I love you with all my heart there is no other girl I would want to be with than you Sakura-chan I love you".

Sakura blushed even more as her tears rolled down her cheeks she placed her arms around Naruto's head

"Naruto-kun" it was almost a whisper as she said his name.

Naruto leaned forward their lips inches away Naruto could smell the lavender in her hair. Sakura could feel the warmth of Naruto's lips as she closed her eyes their lips meet. It was if the world stopped for them as they parted their lips and looked at one another. Sakura and Naruto couldn't help but continue to blush.

"Naruto-kun I love you as well".

The blonde shinobi couldn't help but grin as he finally heard the words he always wanted to hear from the pink kunoichi.

Naruto broke their embrace "Sakura-chan would like to go out with me I would like to make it up for you for the peeping incident."

As Sakura smiled as she neared Naruto she grabbed his ear and let him out the door as they headed for out for their date.

"You think I'm going to forgive you that easily Naruto-kun you have another thing coming you're treating me out big time tonight understood!"

Naruto couldn't object "ahhh Sakura-chan could you let me ear go please" Naruto let out another cry as Sakura gave it another hard tug.

They found a nice sushi stand where they served ramen as well both teenagers enjoy the beautiful moonlight that shrouded them in its light. As they left the sushi stand Sakura clanged on to Naruto's arm as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So Sakura how should we explain this to everyone once we get back to Konoha".

Sakura just smiled as responded to Naruto's worries "easy Naruto-kun I'll just tell everyone you're my boyfriend and if they have a problem with that I'll beat them down like theirs no tomorrow"

Naruto couldn't contain himself hearing Sakura-chan calling him her boyfriend it brought tears to the shinobi's eyes. Sakura was surprised as Naruto kissed her again she didn't mind as she was enjoying it even more each time.

They both reached a pond the moonlight reflected off the pond giving the young couple a romantic scenery. Naruto just held Sakura in his arms stroking her hair.

"You know Sakura the reason I was able to use both my chakra's was because of you I didn't want to give in to the Kyūbi's power I wanted to protect you with my own strength".

A teary eye Sakura looked at Naruto enjoying every word he spoken to her.

"Sakura I'll protect you with my life no matter what because with you I don't know what I'd do".

With that final statement the young couple embraces once more. The moonlight shining upon the young lovers as they shared a passionate kiss.

Kakashi couldn't quite help but smile at site in front of him. He figured things must have gone smoothly between his comrades as Sakura and Naruto walk together hand in hand.

("I figured it be a matter of time before they ended up like this young love").

Kakashi continued to smile as they headed towards Konoha gates. Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage she was reading the final report on the mission

"I see so Naruto-kun was able to trigger both Chakra's simultaneous and the rock-inns were after the scrolls".

Jiraiya and Shizune both looked at the Hokage having worried looks on their faces.

"Well thank you Kakashi where's Naruto and Sakura at the moment?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he scratched the back of his head

"It seems they have gotten a lot closer with each other there on a date right now".

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune all smiled at hearing both Sakura and Naruto becoming a couple.

Kakashi continued "I was surprised I thought Sakura was going kill Naruto for been caught pepping".

Jiraiya would regret ever deciding to stand behind the Hokage.

Tsuanade's eye began to twitch "peep did you say peep, Shizune and Kakahsi leave Jiraiya may I have a word with you alone!"

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke Shizune picked up Ton Ton and ran out of the room. Jiraiya had a dreadful look as Tsunade glared at her old team mate as she cracked her knuckles.

"Now now Tsunade I'm sure Naruto had a good reason".

Shizune could hear the screams of Jiraiya-sama as the noise got louder Shizune and Ton Ton shook their heads knowing that the Hokage's office would needed to be redone once again.

A.N.-** hey fellow fanfic readers and writers thanks for the advice and feedback sorry for the spelling trust me I try. I guess I got to re read and re edit all the chapters I suck at spelling sorry any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I'll write two more chapters then it be over don't worry a sequel may follow. Next chapter romance, jealously and fluff lol oh the next two chap. may be late due to FIFA W.C. don't worry I'll try to have them out before the end of the month later. **

7


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6 Orange Love, Green Jealously

As Naruto laid in bed he couldn't stop smiling, he and Sakura are finally a couple he couldn't believe it. He closed his eyes when he awoke again he was facing the Kyūbi's cage.

"**_It seems you are capable of withstanding both chakras eh boy. Hehehe now I expect you to hold on to that female she would be such a suitable mate" _**The fox grinned as he looked at a bewildered Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked the fox as he got closer to the cage.

"_**Hahahaha I mean once you mate with her a part of me will be passed on to your children they will be able to obtain my chakra and tails think of it as bloodline limit a very powerful blood limit."**_

Naruto looked shocked to hear that his future children would inherit the Kyūbi's chakra and form a new blood limit.

"So if I married Sakura-chan our children would be able to use your chakra and tails, I could start my own clan" Naruto looked at the fox waiting for a response.

"**_That girl's strength and chakra control with your dual chakra would make dangerous kin, hahaha don't blow it kid once you reach adult hood we shall be one. Once you breed with her I will live forever within your bloodline tell then boy hahaha". _**Fox laughed into the darkness till he vanished.

Naruto woke up to the sound of knocking at his front door. ("What the hell was that about?") Naruto scratched his head wondering about his conversation with the fox.

Naruto got himself out of bed and made his way towards the door once he opened it he was surprised to he who it was "S…Sai?"

Naruto let Sai into his apartment he was curious to why Sai would pay a visit to him since he hasn't seen him in weeks. Sai looked around Naruto's apartment noticing how messy and cluttered it was.

"Well Naruto I came to see how you're doing I've heard you and Sakura are very close now huh" Sai smiled as he looked at Naruto for a response.

Naruto looked at his new teammate that smiled he always gave was always mysterious but Naruto noticed it was sincere.

"Well Sai if have to know she's my girlfriend now hehe. So that means I have to train harder so I can protect her." Naruto smiled at Sai.

Sai looked at Naruto and closed his eyes as he smiled "I see that's good having someone you care about "Smiling towards his teammate.

Sai stood up getting ready to head out he reached behind him and handed Naruto a scroll "Here Naruto this is for you it's a sign of my gratitude I'll see you later" As Sai smiled and left.

"Thank you Sai I'll see you later then" Naruto said as he took the scroll.

Naruto unrolled the scroll it was drawing that Sai had done a picture of Team Seven Naruto just grinned. Naruto wondered if he was wrong about Sai, Naruto looked as his alarm clock it was twelve p.m. he and Sakura were going to meet for lunch.

Sakura waited by near Ichiraku ramen stand wondering if Naruto overslept. "Hmph I hope he knows it's rude to keep a lady waiting" She said out loud.

Sakura wondered what was keeping her blonde shinobi boyfriend if he slept in late he would've shown by now.

("Ahhh that's it I'm going to find that idiot he better be buying me some flowers or something there is no way he can keep me waiting"). Sakura thought as she headed towards Naruto's apartment.

Naruto was heading his way to meet up with Sakura he was worried that Sakura-chan might be angry with him for being late. ("I hope she's not too made"). As Naruto was nearing the corner he notices the three kunoichi girls from before. The three kunoichi girls face's lit up as they notice Naruto was in front off them.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" As all three kunoichi simultaneously hugged the blonde shinobi.

Naruto couldn't help but blush he wondered who the three girls were "ahhh so can I ask who you lovely ladies are" Naruto grinned as he looked on to his fan club.

The girls all blushed they released Naruto as they prepared to introduce themselves. The first kunoichi had short purple bowl cut hair and lavender eyes. "I'm Tokiha Megumi pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun" Megumi blushed as she starred at Naruto.

The next kunoichi was little taller than Megumi her black hair was slick back and spiky she had aqua eyes. "I'm the lovely Kanzaki Mai at your service Naruto-kun" Mai wink at Naruto.

The final kunoichi was short freckled and had her dark brown hair in pig tails and had yellow eyes "I'm Sanada Kurumi nice to meet you Naruto-kun" As Kurumi blew as kiss at Naruto.

Naruto was taken back by the girls he didn't know what to do. "Ahh sorry girls I have some where to be it was nice meeting you" Naruto tried to move away.

The girls all pouted "NARUTO-Kun wait!" as the girls all hugged him. Naruto was trapped he couldn't move he blushed heavily cause of the situation. He was about to speak. He noticed Sakura-chan was to his side he couldn't help but notice the pissed off look she was giving Naruto.

("OH CRAP!") Naruto thought.

Sakura just couldn't believe what she was seeing here she was worrying about Naruto and to find him groping these young kunoichi's right in front of her. Sakura slowly made her way towards Naruto and the girls.

"HOW DARE YOU GROP THSES LITTLE HUSSIES IN FRONT OF ME! HERE I WAS THINKING SOMEHTING MIGHT HAVE HAPPNED TO YOU!" as Sakura yelled at the group while her eye twitched uncontrollably.

The kunoichi's and Naruto just starred at Sakura. Naruto wanted to speak but was frozen in fear at the enraged Sakura. Sakura picked up a rock and looked at the Kunoichi's. They were giving Sakura some nasty glares that would change as she took the rock and crushed it into dust. Megumi, Kurumi, and Mai all stopped hugging as they saw that Sakura was getting close to them. They turned to Naruto "Bye Naruto-kun!" all three kunoichi disappeared.

Naruto had to figure out how to explain this to Sakura-chan. "Now Sakura-chan I was just walking these girls just hugged me. Believe me I wasn't even trying to pick them up" Naruto said in a pleading voice.

Sakura just only got madder "OH REALLY!" as she shot an evil glare at her boyfriend.

"Maybe I should just be beat the perverted nature out of you huh Naruto-kun!" as Sakura cracked her knuckles at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said.

Sakura throw a right hook at Naruto's chest Naruto barely had time to block it. Sakura's punch sent Naruto flying five feet backwards.

("Crap she's pissed and serious I got to figure out some way to calm her down before she kills me") Naruto was thinking how to advert fighting with his enraged girlfriend.

Sakura ran towards Naruto she swung down at him Naruto moved to his right as she left a crater where he was standing.

"I'm not letting you turn into like that pervert sensei of yours you hear me Naruto-kun" as Sakura looked at Naruto with a teary expression.

She swung her left leg connecting with Naruto's left side sending her boyfriend a couple feet back. Naruto barley landed on his feet as he looked up at his girlfriend charging at him. ("It's now or never") Naruto told him self.

Sakura came at full force at Naruto as she was about to swing her left fist Naruto quickly grabbed both her arms as he kissed his enraged girlfriend. Naruto and Sakura stayed in that position for quite a while. Sakura's rage died down as the lips of her lover quickly subdued the jealous beast that was inside her.

As they broke the kiss Sakura shed a couple off tears "Naruto-kun" it was but a whisper.

She wrapped her arms around Naruto as she buried her head in his chest as she wept quietly. Naruto exhausted looked at his girlfriend as he embraced her he stroked her hair.

"Sakura-chan I love you, and I would never cheat on you. My heart is yours I'm sorry if those girls caused trouble" Naruto said in a soft caring voice.

Sakura looked up at her boyfriend ("why I am acting this way getting extremely jealous over couple of girls cause they have crush on my boyfriend"). Sakura thought to herself as she looked in to her boyfriend's eyes. Sakura was about to speak but Naruto cupped her chin and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan you don't need to apologize to me. I'm sorry for I caused you to cry I'm sorry. Plus now I know not to piss you off hehehe" Naruto said as he grinned to his girlfriend.

Sakura smiled at Naruto's reassuring words. "You better believe it because the next time I won't go easy on you" Sakura smiled at Naruto.

As the couple stood looking at each other gaze and smiling they kissed once more. Naruto and Sakura both headed towards Ichiraku ramen stand as Sakura held on to her boyfriend as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Kakashi and Jiraiya both were on the roof top of a magazine shop they saw the whole display between their students.

"Wow it seems Sakura has jealous side huh Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi said as he read his infamous book.

Jiraiya continued to write in his scroll adding some pointers and notes of what he just saw for material for his next saga.

"It seems like Naruto-kun has his hands full eh Kakashi. That boy better never try to cheat on Sakura because I know first hand Tsunade's strength, and Sakura is around that level." Jiraiya said as he continued to scribble away.

"I don't think Naruto is the cheating type but it seems that their serious about each other. I just hope there up for the challenges ahead. "Kakashi said as looked on to his students.

Jiraiya looked on too the young couple and smiled "something tells me they are" he said with a smile as he looked on towards the young couple.

-**_A.N. sup fellow fanfic readers and writers I hope you enjoyed the latest saga of my work. I try to make it a little fluff and show Sakura's jealous side I hope I did well. Next will be final installment of Pink Fox. I'll leave it off on a nice note the Rock-nins make an appearance as well as Sauske. What well happen. Thanks for the reviews and info everyone take care. _**

6


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7 Pink Destiny

The day was shrouded in dark clouds the thunder was heard through out the village. The rain came down with a fury you couldn't see a feet ahead of your self. Konoha was experience a severe thunderstorm the storm matched the emotions of Hyūga Hinata. Her teammates were concerned for her well being Hinata did not leave her room for three days. Hinata looked out her window at the dark sky. She continued to shed tears of agony and pain, the pain she felt was like no other. It was the pain of heartbreak.

"Nar..Naruto-kun" She said it in sad way.

Hinata pulled her knees towards her head as she remembered the event that she saw that day.

-Flashback-

_Hinata was ordered to pick some supplies for her teammates. She noticed Naruto outside Ino-san's flower shop. Hinata smiled wondering or not she should talk to the blonde shinobi. Hinata couldn't help but stare at Naruto he was quite handsome she blushed, at the thoughts that raced through her mind. _

_("I have to say something to Naruto-kun") she told her self. Hinata allowed her hair to grow long passing her shoulders, she still whore her same hoodie. As she quietly made her way towards Naruto she stopped. The site was too much to bear seeing Sakura wrap her arms around Naruto-kun's waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck and kissed her. Hinata felt a sharp pain in her heart she couldn't breathe or move. The tears feel from her eyes, she raised her hands to her mouth and turned around. Hinata ran as fast as she could not knowing what to make at the scene she had witnessed._

_-End Flashback-_

Hinata stood up walked to her dresser looked for a picture of Naruto-kun that she taken of him awhile ago. She stood looking at the photo smiling but it faded as she remembered he was taken from her from a certain pink kunoichi. Hinata continued to sob quietly as she held the picture close to her shattered heart.

The storm continued its fury upon the village the rain continued flow endlessly on the roofs and trees. Naruto was up against the wall as he was doing his upside down push ups.

("Ahhh I have to push my self harder. Come on Naruto one more 99 ahhh 100") As Naruto finished his hundredth push up he collapsed.

As he rested against the wall he looked out his window seeing the rain drops run down his window. He wondered about how long the storm would last, he thought about what new mission awaited him and Sakura-chan. Images of the pink kunoichi ran through Naruto's mind. His time with her during Hitamori village Sakura's smile and her lips he blushed as he remembered kissing her for the first time.

"I miss my Sakura-chan "he said in a sad voice.

Naruto grinned at the idea that struck him. He got up and headed towards his pile of clothes. He took out long camouflage raincoat hood that had a left arm band with the leaf insignia. It was gift for him from Iruka –sensei.

"Oh well even if the storm hasn't let up I'm going to surprise Sakura-chan" as Naruto headed out the door.

Miles away from Konohagakure Hidden Leaf village towards a land full of mountains and dirt. There was a troubling matter that need to be discussed in Iwagakure no Sato Hidden Rock Village. Arumaku, Haya, and Mamoru all kneeled in front of a shadowy figure. The room was carved in stone it had only one window on the ceiling and was lit by candles. As a paper screen door separated the three Jōnin.

"So are you certain by your accounts and what you witnessed first hand Arumaku, that this boy poses a threat to us?" a cold stern voice answered.

"Yes I am positive Tsuchikage that boy was able to produce two different colored chakras, as well as tearing Mamoru-san's arm off." Arumaku answered in a stern voice.

Tsuchikage looked on at his three elite jōnin he was amazed that some one was capable of defeating Mamoru and Arumaku. Tsuchikage shifted in his seat before he spoke again.

"What about your other theory Arumaku?" Tsuchikage asked in a quite voice.

"I believe this boy may be the son of our most despised enemy the Yondaime Hokage, or as we knew him by Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō The Leaf's Yellow Flash!" yelled Arumaku.

The Tsuchikage stood up and turned his back towards them his mind wondering whether or not it was true.

"Are you certain of this Arumaku?" Tsuchikage questioned his subordinate.

It was Mamoru that would answer Tsuchikage.

"I am certain that is that basdard's son I would never forget that face it bears a striking resemblances, expect for the whiskers." Mamoru screamed as he held his left shoulder remembering the pain of losing a limb.

"Very well thank you for bringing this to my attention. So after all those years we may finally take our revenge on Yondaime. I will send a spy to observe this child Uzumaki Naruto to find out more about him and his origins. Once we find out he is in fact Yondaime's son we strike ending that harlequin lineage!" Tsuchikage yelled out as he stroked the left side of his face.

"All of you dismissed" ordered Tsuchikage.

"Hai!" the three jōnin answered and disappeared.

Tsuchikage sat on his chair still stroking his left eye years ago it was taking by Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō The Leaf's Yellow Flash. He barely survived he was lucky to fall off a cliff all he lost was an eye and his pride."

("So you had a son did you now you yellow basdard. He will pay for his fathers sins I will send your only bloodline straight to hell") The Tsuchikage smiled as he glared into the darkness.

The tree jōnin's appeared in a dark cave that was let by torches around the cave hung banners of a family crest. It was Arumaku's family crest a hand clenching a brown stone.

"So Haya where is it I can't wait any longer!" Mamoru screamed in an annoyed voice.

Haya went to her duffle bag and took out a marionette arm. She strapped on to Mamoru it was a custom marionette arm.

"Mamoru this arm is built to your specifications it's an exact copy of your left arm tattoos included. The fingers each containing poison needles. Around the wrist is a yard of fish wire. Last disconnecting the forearm to reveal tantō blade coated in poison" Haya said as she smiled at her fellow teammate.

Mamoru smiled sadistically as he stood up he checked out his new arm.

"hmph too bad I cant move it freely now can I. " said Mamoru in a sarcastic voice.

Arumaku looked on at his two teammates.

"Haya will be controlling it with her new technique she is studying Kugutsu no Jutsu puppet technique" Arumaku said in a calm voice.

"That bitch ruptured my spleen and broke a rib. It seems I'm not suited for taijutsu. Once I master these techniques stolen from the Sunagakure Hidden Sand Village I'll have my revenge." Haya glared at the image of the pink kunoichi.

"Don't worry well get our revenge patience is needed. Once we learn of that boy's lineage and secret we shall strike, I'll have my rematch with Kakashi. Come we have a prisoner to "interrogate" Arumaku laughed as he looked on too his fellow comrades.

Haya and Mamoru looked at one another their eyes filled with rage and passion. Mamoru picked up his kunai chain whipped as they headed towards the prison cells. Arumaku smiled evilly as his plan to kill the only son of Yondaime would soon be carried out.

("Patience's I need to be patience for I shall avenge my dead brothers and sisters. For the blood that you spilled Yondaime the blood of your son shall be spilled in return."). With that final thought Arumaku made his way towards the prison cell doors. The screams of pain and agony could be heard through the metal door.

Sakura occasionally looked out the window to take a break from her medical jutsu studies Tsunade-sama left for her. Sakura's floor was surrounded by medical scrolls Shizune; was kind enough to make Sakura some note scrolls to perform some of the harder jutsu. Sakura couldn't help but let her mind drift off to thoughts of her boyfriend. She really wanted to see Naruto. She missed his smile his laugh his lips and how he held her so firm and gentle. The pink kunoichi blushed at the thoughts that were invading her mind.

("This is no good have thoughts like these I might turn out to be like Naruto and his perverted sensei of his") Sakura thought before she let a giggle out.

_Knock… Knock.._

Sakura turned to her window noticing a smiling drenched Naruto waving at her.

"Naruto-kun" Sakura said in a joyful voice.

She ran towards the window and opened it Naruto embraced his pink kunoichi as they shared a passionate kiss. Sakura blushed seeing how her boyfriend surprised her like that.

"Oh no Naruto-kun take that coat off before you catch a cold" Sakura said her voice sounding concern.

Naruto only smiled at his girlfriend it was just like Sakura-chan to worry about him. The blonde shinobi took his coat off and dropped it on the floor. He looked straight into Sakura's eyes his eyes burning with passion for her. Naruto grabbed Sakura's waist in a forceful way that surprised Sakura. She couldn't say anything as Naruto lips were locked in a passionate embrace with hers. Naruto's hands roamed the sides of Sakura's waist; the kunoichi was surprised by Naruto's bold tactics. She was more surprised as she felt his tongue dance around her mouth. If Naruto could see the pink kunoichi she'd be beat red.

("Oh my god what has gotten into Naruto-kun?") Sakura thought as she continued to be manhandled by her boyfriend.

Naruto broke the kiss as he held Sakura by the waist. Sakura looked at Naruto and blushed.

"Nar…Naruto-kun what was that about you never kissed me like that before" Sakura said in an embarrassed tone.

Naruto gave Sakura his famous fox grin as he got closer inches away from her lips.

"It's that I missed you so much Sakura-chan. I couldn't restrain myself when I saw you I love you ". Naruto said in serious tone.

Sakura couldn't help but blush she was speechless as her boyfriend once again kissed her. As the teens continued to kiss each other the teens slowly made their way towards Sakura's bed. Sakura feel back wards as she was blushing at the situation at hand her boyfriend was on top of her on her bed. The couple only continued to look at each others gaze.

"I love you Naruto-kun" Sakura said in blissful voice.

Naruto smiled at her "I love you too Sakura-chan" as he kissed her.

The two teens where tightly embraced as they continued to kiss each other as their hands explored each others bodies. The storm settled out side the rain continued but it wasn't as fierce as before. Sakura was cuddled next to Naruto the teens spent about an hour fooling around. Naruto quietly stroked Sakura's hair as he starred at the ceiling. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she was nuzzled in the arms of her lover. Her right hand rested on Naruto's stomach she loved the warmth his body gave her.

"Naruto-kun what are you thinking about" Sakura asked.

The blonde shinobi continued to look at the ceiling till finally speaking to his woman.

"I was thinking about life, you and how I want to get stronger. I know there are paths that lead to darkness that will ensure me of power. Yet there is another path that gives me even greater power and I have chosen that path and that path is you Sakura-chan that path is love." Naruto said in a soft voice.

The kunoichi could only blush and smile at the words that her boyfriend said. Sakura rose up as she was now looking down at her boyfriend. She stroked his hair as she gazed into his eyes. Sakura smiled as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Is this a bad time?"

Naruto and Sakura both feel off the bed when they both looked towards the window to see who dared to ruin their private moment. Sakura and Naruto were surprised to see a smiling wet Sai.

"How dare you interrupt me and Naruto-kun's special moment "yelled a pissed off Sakura.

Sai only continued to smile at the embarrass couple below him.

"I knocked but no one answered I'm sorry for intruding. Reason I'm here is Hokage-sama asked for our presence she's waiting for us" Sai said in a joyful voice.

Naruto looked excited hoping it was for a mission Sakura on the other hand still had a pissed off look.

Sai turned around "I'll meet you guys there "with that he disappeared.

Sakura put her hands on her hips still fuming for being interrupted Naruto could only smile. The teens gathered their belongings Naruto grabbed his camouflaged coat as Sakura got a similar rain coat instead it was dark green. Naruto leaned over to Sakura to give her pick on the lips as he jumped out the window. Sakura only smiled at her boyfriend as she too followed behind.

The Hokage's office was busy Kakashi was next to Jiraiya-sama as both men faced Tsunade-sama and Shizune and Ton –Ton.

"I've heard from my sources that certain members of Akatsuki were seen around Ame no Kuni Land of Rain. I'm also disturbed upon hearing that Tsuchi no Kuni Land of Earth is taking an interest in a certain shinobi." Jiraiya said in a stern voice.

He could feel everyone's gaze upon him.

"I believe it had to do with the encounter you had heading towards Hitamori village right Kakashi?" Tsunade sama spoke in a calm voice.

Kakashi looked at the Hokage and nodded.

"It seems they were impressed and shocked about Naruto being able to produce and use two different chakras at the same time." Kakashi answered.

Shizune and Ton-Ton looked at each other with worry glances before turning towards Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama what are you going to do. If the council finds out about this they'll surely make Naruto-kun never to leave this village". Shizune's voice carried a worried tone.

Tsunade stood up and turned towards the window.

"First off the information about Tsuchi no Kuni Land of Earth taking an interest in Naruto is here by deemed classified. No one but us is to now about this. Second I am sending you Kakashi on a C rank mission with your team. I have already sent Sai to get Naruto and Sakura. Third Jiraiya I want you to continue to find out more information about where Akatsuki will strike next." Tsuande's voice had a strong commanding tone.

Jiraiya nodded as he headed towards the window and disappeared.

_Knock Knock_

Everyone turned their attention towards the door. Sai, Sakura and Naruto entered Tsunade's office. Naruto couldn't help but grin at Tsunade.

"Hey Tsunade baa-chan so you got a mission ready for us eh?" Naruto said in a cheerful voice.

Tsuande's eye twitched as her face contoured into a sneer upon hearing her pet name. Naruto quickly was knocked to the ground thanks to the curtsey of his kunoichi girlfriend.

"You idiot, is that any way to talk to Tsunade-sama!" yelled a fuming Sakura.

Everyone laughed at the couples quarrel. Tsunade couldn't help but smile at her apprentice.

"All right listen up I'm assigning you a C rank reconnaissance mission. There have been reports of foreign Nins being seen around our southern lands. I want you to investigate this and report back to me on your findings." Tsunade spoke firmly towards the young teenagers.

"Yeah we heard ya Tsunade baa-chan" grinned the blonde shinobi.

Sai smiled as he witnessed another bump on Naruto's head curtsey of Sakura. Kakashi could only shake his head in disappointment seeing how Naruto didn't learn from the first hit. Shizune and Tsunade just shook their heads in defeat.

Team seven was outside the great gates of Konoha as Sai was reading a map.

"It seems the closes southern village to us is Utashinai village" Sai informed his team.

Kakashi reached behind him and took out his Icha Icha Tactics.

"Alright everyone Utashinai is a two day journey we'll start there then head more south" Kakashi informed his team while his head was buried in his book.

Naruto looked at Sakura and held her hand as they each exchanged glances at one another. Naruto and Sakura shared a brief kiss as they both headed out towards there destination. A new journey waited for them. Naruto and Sakura were both prepared for anything that was thrown at them for they knew; as long as they held each other's love they could conquer any thing. Team seven disappeared in to the sunset awaiting the challenges that lay ahead.

Else where stood a boy no taller than Naruto he was Uchiha Sasuke standing over a mountain top. He was sweating as his upper part of his white robe was covered in dirt. Sasuke returned his chokuto hiltless Kusanagi sword around his back he had his Sharingan activated. The crimson eyes looked on in too the distance. ("No matter what it takes or how long, I will kill you Itachi. I will not be satisfied until I have your head my dear brother.") Saksuke thought too himself as his eyes gave off a killing intent.

Miles away from the land of fire two Akatsuki members walked in the rain. They were surrounded by trees and the sky was always cloudy as the rain continued to pour down. The taller Akatsuki member wielding a huge sword on his back turned to his short partner.

"I take it Itachi we still haven't received orders to capture that annoying Jin-chuuriki?" spoke Hoshigaki Kisame.

Itachi looked on with his Sharingan eyes as he spoke to his partner.

"It seems we haven't either way that boy is as good as dead. If he thinks he can defeat me with his Odama Rasengan he is gravely mistaken" Itachi spoke in a cold stern voice.

The two Akatsuki members continued to walk in the rain as they vanished from sight heading deeper within the woods.

What lies ahead for the couple old and new enemies being to plot? Only time will tell of how Naruto and Sakura are prepared for the consequences and trails that lay ahead. With the joy of their love comes the pain and agony of defending their love against the dark forces that shroud them in darkness. Till that day they continue to love and grow strong with each other, for true strength is love and friendship.

_-Yo fellow fanfic readers and writers well this is thee end lol. I hope you guys enjoyed Pink Fox I had a lot of fun writing it thanks for the comments and suggestion. I will go back and re edit all the chapters. Don't worry I'm planning on writing a sequel to Pink Fox. First I'm gona write some one shots of Naru X Saku etc lol Tell next time thanks for the reviews I appreciate them and thanks to everyone that enjoyed and read my fanfic don't worry I'm not done yet lol later. _

10


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Konohagakure was bathed in a warm summer light.

In the Hokage tower stood a figure looking out

Her window noticing the beauty of her village.

Tsunade looked on into the distances she was holding

A scroll several years old wondering how he would react

Upon opening it for it was the last thing his father

The Yondaime left him...

**_-I'm starting to write the sequel trying to figure out if how to start the first two chapters. Feel free to comment and review I all ways appreciate your feedback. What to expect in the Sequel bigger fights romance, fluff and violence lol. My O.C. the rock -Nins will play a big role what is there grudge against the Yondaime and Naruto, what of Naruto's true lineage? Stay tuned for the next installment of Pink Fox coming soon Summer of 2006 lol sorry couldn't help my self _**

2


End file.
